


Forever. Loved.

by YellowSweater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, One Shot, hopefully full story, light - Freeform, we Stan these girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSweater/pseuds/YellowSweater
Summary: Bellamione in love and deserving cannon.





	Forever. Loved.

It was far to early for anyone to be up, the moon was high in the sky and everyone in the manor was asleep. 

Expect for two. The two in the further most east wing, secluded from the rest of the habitants for comfort, it hadn’t been figured out wether for them or for everyone else. 

It has been 4 months since Hermione has been left with the Malfoy family, a self sacrifice for the saviour Harry Potter. The scars were still fresh where she had been tortured and fought for her escape a handful of times.

But a stolen wand and mansion full of death eaters makes not a free woman. Instead she stayed, beaten and tortured regularly for the first few days. Her captor, Bellatrix Lestrange, the most loyal to the dark lord and a fierce hatred for all non pure blooded kind has a sick obsession with the brightest witch of her age.

First it started with marking her porcelain skin with her bare hands, something people seen as very intimate. It continued with various degrees of torture, she would comment on how disgusting muggles were, but they had perfected hurting people. 

Burning, cutting, choking and her most favourite form of inflicting pain to the younger witch. The cruciatus was undeniably her favourite. The sick bellowing laugh she would emit while the curse was in effect brought her skin to goosebumps. But she stayed strong, the first few days of Bellatrixs torment was the worse.

Their relationship soon turned less harmful for Hermione. Bellatrix would come too the dungeon when she was mad and just yell, not at the young witch but in her company. Bellatrix soon began to let Hermione out of the dungeons, letting her walk around the gardens for a while until she got annoyed at something else and took it out on the younger girl.

They soon became amicable, bellatrix wouldn’t harm Hermione unless it was her Lords orders. Even on occasions bringing the girl left overs from dinner after saying ‘eating a single slice of bread a day had turned you into a skeleton in a meat sack’.

After the weeks past and the punishment became far in between aswell as the escape attempts which were met with days of silence they soon felt strange to be away from each other. Bellatrix has moved Hermione into her wing and made new clothes for the younger girl in a array of greens and shades of black repeating many times ‘I may torture you but I wouldn’t dare put you in Gryffindor colours, there is a line I wouldn’t even cross.’

Hermione soon started to turn too her old self, only physically, her skin no longer cling to her bones and her hair after days of washing turned back to its brown colour. Bellatrix noticed the small changes, leaving vials of hair potions in Hermiones bathroom or changing the sweets to Hermiones favourite only hours after she had found out what they were.

Everyone noticed how Bellatrix acted around the younger witch, Like a brand new puppy had been brought into the house. Staring at her any chance she got, flirting with her and talking to her as if she were a life long friend.

Soon they were forced to confront both women’s feelings, the idea that anyone could have feelings for bellatrix confused her and was met with loud yelling and cursing being thrown at a Hermione hiding at a table that had been tipped over.

After days of silence and a cold night Bellatrix snuck out of her room, the snow outside didn’t help her bare feet on the wooden floor or her very thin sleeping gown. Bellatrix snuck into the warmth that was Hermiones bed, all be it even she thought it was creepy but Hermione did say mid fight her door was always open.

Hermione met the older witch with at first startled bury them warm arms.

Months led and their relationship developed, chaste kisses turned to make out sessions in the woods. Over the clothes groping turned to love making in bellatrixs huge bed that Hermione never wanted to leave.

That all led to now, both woman sat on said bed with a wooden board between them.

Sat in the board was a thin cardboard square with two metal piece, a car and a tiny knife that Hermione didn’t bother asking were her lover got from. 

It had taken several rounds for Bellatrix to understand the game, and only a few after that to start beating Hermione with remarks like ‘love you don’t stay the most ancient and noble house of black and not know how to handle property and money.’

The two sat there for hours playing, domestic bliss.

“Okay you cheated” Hermione let out as she sat back in the silk sheets.

Bellatrix laughed and moved a ringlet from her face. “Love you and I both know I didn’t cheat” she sat with a grin on her face bigger than any she held before. 

Hermione still sat with an annoyed look, bellatrix sat up and pushed the whole board off the bed watching the paper money go in every direction and her tiny knife land tip first into the floor board.

Hermione sat mouth gaped at the huge mess on the floor, “no game no cheating” bellatrix said simply as she made her way up the bed next to her lover and wrapping an arm around the girl.

Hermione returned to her stoic form. Her lips pursed and her eyes squared at the woman that had curled against her. Bella looked up to her lover, leaning toward her and pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. 

Instantly Hermione pressed herself further into the kiss. Bella let out a laugh as Hermione rolled the two over and sat ontop creating a jail with her hair for the two.

“I love you” Hermione said simply, Bella returning the sentiment with a quick kiss.

“I love you too my love” Bella laid there as Hermione curled against her body.

After the journey they made no one would have guess this is where they would end up.

**Author's Note:**

> So do you want this to be a full story. This is short and much light version of the very dark and long fix I have in my head. But who doesn’t love domestic Bellamione. Comment what you think and thanks for reading <3


End file.
